Top 3 Free iOS Data Recovery for iPhone, iPad, iPod
iOS users may have lost or deleted data, like pictures, videos, contacts, bookmarks on iPhone, iPad or iPod. So it gets more necessary and important for us to pick up a proper iOS data recovery program to recover deleted or lost files on our iDevices. Here in this article, you will be provided with the list of top 3 best free iOS data recovery for iPhone, iPad and iPod touch that will help you recover lost data from iOS devices for free. If you lost the iOS data accidentally and eager to recovering the deleted files from your device for free, you can simply refer to the recommendations below to pick the one that meets your requirements of recovering lost iOS data. Please note these 3 best free iOS data recovery software are chosen from dozens of similar products in the market according to users' feedback and votes. With these top-leading iOS data recovery tools, you can be relieved from the frustration of recovering lost photos, songs, videos, notes, contacts, messages, etc on iPhone, iPad or iPod touch. 'SynciOS Free Data Recovery for iOS (Windows)' As an easy-to-use free iOS recovery tool, it can help you easily recover photos, music, videos, apps, SMS, contacts, call logs, voice memos, notes, Safari bookmarks deleted from all models of iPhone, iPad or iPod touch in 3 modes. Supported Recoverable Data Types: Photos, Music, Videos, Apps, Contacts, Messages, Call History, Notes, Safari Bookmarks System Requirements: Windows XP, Vista, 7, 8 & iOS 5, 6, 7 'iSkysoft Free iPhone Data Recovery (Mac & Windows)' As a comprehensive iPhone data recovery program, this program employs its intelligence to recover lost iPhone photos, contacts, messages as much as possible. With this free iPhone data recovery, users are able to retrieve deleted data by directly scanning iPhone or extracting iTunes or iCloud backup files. Supported Recoverable Data Types: Photos, SMS, iMessages, Call History, Contacts, Notes, Calendars, Reminders, Voice Memos, Safari Bookmarks System Requirements: Windows XP, Vista, 7, 8, 8.1 Mac OS X 10.9 (Mavericks), 10.8 (Mountain Lion), 10.7, 10.6 'EaseUs MobiSaver Free (Mac & Windows)' EaseUS MobiSaver Free iOS Data Recovery is another easy-to-use and completely free iPhone/iPad/iPod data recovery tool to retrieve lost contacts, messages, photos, notes, videos, etc from all iOS devices for Mac and Windows. Supported Recoverable Data Types: Photos, Videos, Messages, Call History, Contacts, Notes, Calendars, Reminders, WhatsApp, Message Attachments, Safari Bookmarks System Requirements: Windows XP, Vista, 7, 8, 8.1 Mac OS X 10.9 (Mavericks), 10.8 (Mountain Lion), 10.7, 10.6 'Dr. Fone iOS Data Recovery (Mac & Windows)' Hold on. If those three free iOS data recovery can't meet your needs to recover deleted data from your iPhone, iPad or iPod touch, or if you are looking for a more powerful data recovery for iOS to recover more types of files on your devices, you may like this recommendation - Dr. Fone iOS Data Recovery for iPhone/iPad/iPod, the no.1 all-in-one iPhone/iPad/iPod data recovery software that can help you recover lost photos, videos, contacts, SMS, notes, call logs, memos, calendars, Safari bookmarks and even App data, etc. on all iDevices in 3 recovery modes. Interested? Then get started with the free download below for Mac and Windows. Category:Free iOS Data Recovery Category:Free iPhone Data Recovery Category:Free iPad Data Recovery Category:Free iPod Data Recovery Category:Software Category:Review